This invention relates generally to display of phonograph record jackets or sleeves, and more particularly concerns framing of such jackets.
Record jackets typically bear attractive or attention getting pictures on their front faces. Storage of such jackets for display purposes to attract sales is of prime importance in record stores; also users frequently desire a prominently display record jackets which they have purchased. Framing of such jackets is one method to give them prominence; however, frames block easy access to the records in the jackets.